Doctor Who Ipod Challenge
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: A little challenge I saw and I thought I would give it a try. I hope you enjoy it. This challenge is really fun and I suggest others give it a try also.


**Just a fun challenge I saw and thought I would try.**

**Rules To Make Your Own**

**Put your iPod on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, write a short story about it. You have as long as the song is to write the story. Once the song ends, no looking back, no changing anything, and no rewinding! Make as many as you want, most people do ten (I was lazy and did 9). Remember-no looking back, even after you're done. No rereading, even when you're done. Oh, and have fun!**

Teenage Dream: Glee Version

"How long did you say you were going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked.

"Forever" Rose smiled at him.

A cute little story about Rose's thoughts about the Doctor when she's traveling with him and the way she makes her feel. I could picture these thoughts going down on Valentine's Day when the Doctor takes her somewhere romantic. Then this song comes on in the TARDIS and they start dancing and just looking at each other lovingly and of course by the end of the night they tell each other about the way the feel and of course kiss.

Beat It: Fall Out Boy.

A major dance battle goes down between the Master and the Doctor. The fate of the universe lies on the Doctor's shoulders. If he does not win the Master will take control of the earth and who knows what else he'll do. The Doctor of course has his crew (Amy, Rory, River, Jack, etc.) with him to help him win this dance battle while the Master has the Doctor's old enemies on his side. Of course by the end the Doctor does win and the universe is saved once again by the Doctor. All because of his awesome dance moves.

Lay all your love on me: From Mamma Mia

River and the Doctor have a date on the beach trying to learn more about each other. River starts to talk about some past relationships that didn't work out so well and the Doctor starts to worry about her. From looking at his reaction River realizes that the Doctor truly does love her and that he would do anything for her. Then Doctor test River and sees if she would do the same for him. River ends up telling him that she has tried to spend her life with him even though sometimes things have been hard for her but she just does it because she loves him so much.

Tik Tok: Ke$ha

The Doctor talks to the TARDIS about how awesome she is. He thanks her for all the good times she has given him all because she brought him there. The TARDIS tell him that she does what she does only to make him happy because she loves him and loves seeing him so happy. The Doctor tells her she's such a party animal and that's why she brings him to so many amazing places. She agrees and plays some music and the Doctor just starts randomly dancing around the console but pretends he is dancing with Sexy in human form. Life in the TARDIS is epically awesome.

Introducing Me: Nick Jonas

When Rory meets Amy again as a Roman he tries to make her remember by telling her the embarrassing things about himself that only she would remember which does make her laugh and then he talks to her about what he does that makes her happy but still she doesn't remember. He keeps trying by telling her more about why she loves him and the good times they had. Finally after talking so much about the good old days Amy finally realizes who he is and kisses him.

Let it Be: Paul Mccartney.

The Doctor goes to Sarah Jane's funeral. He feels the pain of her death and knows she wouldn't want him to be so sad for her death. He remembers his travels with her as he sits by her grave and talks to her grave. Then he goes back in time to visit her in the hospital before she dies. He sits by her in the hospital and talks to her and she tells him how happy she was that she got to spend a portion of her life traveling with him and it was the greatest thing anyone could wish for. The Doctor makes sure he is the last thing she sees before she dies and he holds her hand while she slowly dies and gives her a warm comforting smile. Then kisses her on the forehead and leaves when she dies.

1,2,3,4: Plain White T's

Martha sits on the pilot chair of the TARDIS watching the Doctor maneuver around the console. She thinks about how she loves him and that she wants him to love her back. She wants him to open up to her they way he would with Rose. She finds him so easy to talk to and that's one of the reasons that she loves him and she wants him to always be there for her and comfort her when she needs him. She almost says she that she loves him right then and there but holds herself back thinking that if she wanted things to stay the way they where she should just hold her feelings in.

Now that We're Men: Spongebob

When Rory and the Doctor where alone in the TARDIS trying to save Amy they realize that they may be in way over their heads. But when they realize that they need to man up and when they do they feel invinsible and can kick butt. Which is why Rory was so awesomely cool when he asked the cybermen where his wife was.

When You Wish Upon a Star: Pin-Ochio

"Pick a star any star" the Doctor told Reinette before he disappeared back into the fireplace.

After hearing those words Reinette spent every night looking at those beautiful celestial beings in the sky waiting for her lonely Angel to come back. She never gave up and knew that if she kept hoping he would finally show up, take her away and make her dreams come.

"I'll wait my darling however long it takes." Reinette whispered looking up at the sky trying to find the Doctor.


End file.
